


We're Forever

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, a lil' bit at least??? lol, spn ending, spn finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: As Supernatural wraps up its 15th and final season, Jared and Jensen both get each their Impala to take home. When the day comes to pick them up though, Jensen decides to bring Jared along for one last ride, just the two of them. Things escalate pretty drastically from there.





	We're Forever

**Author's Note:**

> 1) unbeta'd and written in the middle of the night, but what else is new LOL
> 
> 2) the convoy/walkie-talkie story is real! i tried to find a video link but all i found in a quick search was this tumblr post. in case you wanna read it tho!; https://houseofglass.tumblr.com/post/185885553278/even-more-i-am-so-sorry-i-cannot-control
> 
> 3) their wives are not mentioned in this and in THIS universe they don't exist.
> 
> 4) if you wanna read this you gotta be okay with reading both j2 and wincest, as the pov changes a bit throughout. 
> 
> 5) comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated <3 thanks for reading.

The final day on set is, as expected, brutal. The emotions come easy, but it still takes them an unusual amount of takes before they get it right. Usually the reason for it is Jared and Jensen messing with an extra, or Alex, or Misha. But today there’s no pranks, no off-camera fuckery from either one of them. 

It’s about ten p.m. when they call it a wrap - an official, final wrap. Hugs, tears and drinks flow freely, and it’s bittersweet to all of them. Jensen — being the rock that he always is, clinks a prop knife against his glass, something so characteristically Dean that it makes the cast and crew around him chuckle as they turn their focus to him.

«Me and Jared wanted to say a couple of words, but ya’ know him — he can’t keep a straight face even now,» he begins, smiling a bit as he turns to Jared, who’s been crying on and off ever since they called ‘cut’. He gives him a shoulder slap and squeeze, and holds on for a moment as he steels himself. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t struggling himself.

«We just - we wanted to thank you all. This journey we’ve been on for the past fifteen years has been unlike anything we’ve ever experienced, probably ever will, and a lot of credit goes to us and our chemistry, but we wouldn’t have been here without any of you.» He pauses shortly to clear his throat, shifting restlessly back and forth. «Whether you’ve been here for as long as we have, or half the time - or just this year — you’re family. We know firsthand family doesn’t end with blood.»   
  
The cast and crew around them nods, smiles and a few shed tears — this is goodbye, and for a couple of years it felt like the day was never going to come. The show would live on, by some supernatural force. They had joked several times that someone must’ve sold their soul to keep them on air for as long as they’d been.

He thanks a couple of people by name; Misha, Alex, the actors and actresses that’s been around for a long time, the directors and producers — but there’s too many to name, so instead he turns to Jared again, who’s been staring at him throughout the entire speech.  
«And you —,» he starts, and suddenly his voice fails him. He pauses again, eyes going blank as they fill with tears. He doesn’t cry easily, but this moment, this might catch him off-guard. 

«I had a feeling, when we met,» he says, smiling as he tries to keep the tears from falling. «In that waiting room. Something just told me that we’d go well together, that this show we’d been given to lead was special. And I was right. Jared Padalecki, you son of a bitch,» he laughs, because the tears suddenly fall, and it’s more than the ‘one perfect tear’. This might get ugly.

Jared huffs and wipes his face as he laughs as well. «Man, you’re supposed to keep it together, you’re killing me.»   
  
«I know, I know,» Jensen laughs, and he can hear others laugh as well, but somehow they all fade away in that moment. «Listen — you gotta hear this.» Jared bites furiously at the insides of his cheeks and nods as he meets Jensen’s gaze. Listening. 

«You’re the little brother I never had, the best friend I could’ve asked for — you’ve helped me grow in the best ways possible, and I can’t thank you enough for it. The show might end, but we? We’re forever, man.» 

«You fucking sap, c’mere,» Jared sniffs, and yanks Jensen off of his feet into a hug so tight it leaves him breathless. It takes a moment for Jensen to properly respond, and then he’s hugging him back, fingers curling into the back of Jared’s shirt. There’s applause around them, and Jensen’s glad he’s got his face buried in Jared’s neck, because he was right - it did get ugly.

«I love you, man,» Jared murmurs, slightly swaying them back and forth as a way of comforting both of them.  
«I love you too,» Jensen replies, sniffing as he pulls back and wipes his face. They lighten the mood by mocking each other and giving the other a playful punch or shove, before they mingle with the others. 

They stick around until morning, reminiscing and having a good time. They watch gag reels, highlights from the show the editors had made in advance and a couple of personal messages from previous cast and crew that wasn’t there for the final wrap. It’s an emotional rollercoaster to say the least, and even when they’re dead tired at seven in the morning, none of them really wants to leave. 

Clif drives them back to their respective apartments when they finally decide to call it a night (morning?), and Jared gives Jensen a playful slap on the knee before he gets out of the car. Jensen’s place is only a couple of blocks away, and he thanks Clif for the lift before he closes the car door behind him and heads inside.

Jensen and Jared both get an Impala each, and they had planned this far in advance — the last day on set, they would take the Chevys out and drive home convoy style, like the old days. They still have the walkie-talkies from back in the day, and it would be a cool thing to do, for the sake of nostalgia. But because the party ran late, they decide to pick them up later in the day when they’ve both slept off the alcohol.

———

Jensen, surprisingly, is the first one up. He knows this because there’s no text from Jared when he checks his phone. He showers, shaves and brushes his teeth before he gets dressed and heads out. There’s a coffee shop smack in the middle of their apartment blocks, so he figures he’ll buy them both coffee — of course knowing Jared’s order in and out — and head over to Jared’s place. If he’s not awake by know, he will be when Jensen’s there. 

As he’s about to head into the coffee shop, he nearly crashes with a young woman that opens the door from the inside. She barely saves her coffee and apologizes profusely before she looks up at him — then she stops dead in her tracks.

«You’re Jensen Ackles,» she says matter-of-factly, and Jensen breaks into a grin, even if he’s tired still and would love a coffee before interacting with - well, anyone. 

«Might be,» he replies, smiling at her. «You good there? Nearly ran me over.» 

«Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I’m late for work and — I’m babbling. I’m a huge fan!»

«Aw, thank you,» he responds with a hand over his heart. «Means a lot.»

Jensen knows that look on her face — the one that says ‘I’ve got a million questions I’d like to ask, but is it appropriate, am I disrupting his day?’, but what she goes for is; «You look a lot like Dean.» It catches him a bit by surprise and he arches his brows as he chuckles a bit. She blushes and rubs a hand across her face. «I’m such an idiot, of course — I just mean, like, today. Like, you dress the same.» 

Jensen looks down at himself, and she’s right. He hadn’t even noticed when he’d gotten dressed that morning. Everything he was wearing was Dean’s, the way Dean would’ve dressed. Usually Jensen would change it up a bit to separate himself whenever he was off work, not because he didn’t like Dean’s style, it was just fine — but he didn’t want Dean to consume all of him. 

This morning he had apparently forgotten all about that though. Which gave him an idea. 

«Yeah, I guess I stole a couple of pieces from set,» he laughed and looked back up at her. «I’m in a bit of a rush, but we can do a selfie if you want.» 

She jumps into action and fishes her phone out of her pocket, handing it off to Jensen because - in her words - ‘her hands were shaking like a piece of jell-o’. He holds it up and snaps the selfie, smiling genuinely at her when she thanks him for taking some time out of his day to talk to her. Once she's running off, presumably to work, Jensen pulls his own phone out of his pocket to call Kevin from set, who's in charge of the cars.   
  
«Hey Kevin — is Baby ready?»

———

_«Get up, Sleeping Beauty. I’m waiting for you outside.»_

That’s the text Jared wakes up to — he’s surprised he wakes up to it at all, the volume turned down low by habit. He squints at it — it’s still too bright for his sleepy eyes, but he makes out the words and the sender. It’s Jensen. He frowns a bit, confused. Jensen usually just makes his way up and into his apartment if Jared’s late or not awake. That was the whole reason Jared had given him a spare key to begin with. 

Still, he sits up and yawns as he types in a quick ‘Coming’ before he gets dressed. He quickly brushes his teeth before he grabs the first jacket he sees and locks up the apartment. What he doesn’t expect is for the Impala to wait outside by the curb when he exits the apartment complex, Jensen leaning against it with his back turned to him. 

«Wait — weren’t we gonna pick them up together?» he asks, almost sounding offended that Jensen had gone without him, but when Jensen turns, he just looks equally as confused as Jared feels. 

«We pickin’ someone up, Sammy?» he asks, and Jared don’t know whether to laugh or cry or shiver, because he’s positive there’s chills going down his spine and he doesn’t know why. 

«Uh… No. No, my bad,» he replies, glancing awkwardly around to see if anyone is staring at them, but no one seems to notice they’re even there. Jensen leans forward slightly where he’s got his arms propped up on the roof of the car. 

«Okay, I wasn’t gonna break character, but we can’t stay parked her for long, it’s illegal.» 

Jared bursts out laughing then, before they both get into the car and drive off. 

———

They’re two miles out of town when Jared turns to him. «So, when are we picking up mine?» 

«Dude,» Jensen complains, glancing at him. «Can’t you act anymore? Did you turn off a switch or something?» 

Jared laughs a bit, before squinting at him. «So you’re serious,» he says, more a statement than a question. He had figured Jensen had been joking around earlier, not that he actually wanted them to do some sort of roleplay. Was there a point to this?

«Of course I’m serious,» Jensen frowns, turning on the radio. «We’ve got the classics and everything - Zeppelin, AC/DC —»  
  
«Jensen, I don’t - can’t we just go and pick it up?» he asks, not really interested in this thing Jensen wants them to do. The look on Jensen’s face pains him, because he doesn’t want to be a buzzkill, but he knows he is. It’s just —

«It’s just kind of hard… Y’know,» he says, quietly. Is it weird that he’s already struggling with separation issues? Probably. Does he care? Not really. Sam Winchester was a part of him for fifteen years, and it feels like he needs time to process the end of an era — no matter how dramatic that might sound. 

«Oh… Right,» Jensen mutters, realizing what the issue is. And he gets it, he does. He should’ve been more considerate, should’ve known Jared needed some time to get used to this.  
  
Jensen knows of a lookout spot ahead, and slows the car down as he pulls into the parking lot. As he kills the engine, none of them say anything for a good ten minutes. They sit in silence, the familiarity of each other, the car, the soft rumble of the classic rock drumming out of the radio — it’s overwhelming, to say the least. Jared finally breaks, and it’s almost worse than the day before. He’s shaking, hands covering his face as he sobs. Jensen abruptly leaves his seat and slams the door behind him, making Jared jump and hitch a breath. Before he even realizes what’s going on, Jensen’s opening the passenger door, and reaches out to grab Jared to pull him up and out.

Jared goes with willingly, and falls into Jensen’s arms once he’s standing upright. Jensen hugs him as tightly as he possibly can, telling him to let it go, that it’s okay. 

As Jared cries on his shoulder, Jensen wipes a few tears of his own, still surprised by how emotional this gets him — he’s not a typical ‘crier’, and yet, here he is, cheeks wet and slightly swollen from the tears. 

«Dean,» Jared whispers suddenly, once he’s calmed down considerably. It takes Jensen by surprise, but he hears it clear enough. 

«Yeah, Sammy?» he replies softly, a hand running through Jared — Sam’s — hair as he ruffles it a bit before pulling away.

What he doesn’t expect, is the hard press of lips on his own as he does. 

Jensen pulls back suddenly, taken aback by it. Jared holds the eye contact for a good five seconds before he looks away, about to turn around. 

«No, wait, hold on,» Jensen starts, grasping Jared’s arm. «What was that?» 

Jared merely shrugs, still not looking up. «Dunno,» he tries as he runs a hand through his hair. «Felt like it.»   
  
«You felt like it,» Jensen repeats, eyeing him. «You feel like this often?»

«I don’t know, man, okay!» Jared snaps, finally looking up at him again. He seems to immediately regret raising his voice, and holds out a hand in surrender. «Sorry, I — It just felt right to me.»

There’s a million thoughts running through Jensen’s head, sudden unanswered questions that he knows will nag at him if he doesn’t figure them out immediately — like; does Jared have this fantasy about Sam and Dean that Jensen never knew about? Is he into _Jensen_ , or just this roleplay fantasy Jensen might or might not be half-responsible for? Did _he enjoy_ being kissed by his best friend? 

The last question takes him by surprise, and the fact that he can’t respond to it immediately surprises him even more. He looks up and sees Jared, looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole, and that’s all Jensen really needs. 

He reaches out to grasp the lapels of Jared’s jacket to pull him in, and kisses him back. Frantic hands grasp at Jensen’s jacket as well, pulling before pushing, and Jensen doesn’t know where Jared’s leading him, but he goes willingly and blindly along. The back of his thighs hits what feels like the hood of the Impala, and then he’s being pushed down on it. Wherever this leads, Jensen’s _pretty sure_ they should take it somewhere else.

«Wait -,» Jensen goes, and Jared - or Sam, he’s not sure anymore - whines impatiently. 

«What?» he asks, meeting Jensen’s gaze. «What, _Dean_?» he clarifies, and there’s fingers digging into Jensen’s thighs, and he makes a noise he’s pretty sure he’s never made before. 

«Shit, Sammy,» he murmurs, playing along now, but he still throws a worried glance back towards the road behind them. «Listen, whatever’s going on with you, I’m cool — but we’re not doing it here.» 

«Then get in,» Sam says, and suddenly he’s gone, and there’s a door slamming behind him before he even registers that Jared moved in the first place. He shakes his head - the mix of Jared and Sam in his head making it spin. He pushes off the hood and gets in as well, and then he’s being pushed up against the doorframe.

«Jared, I really think —»

«No. We’re doing this. But we’re Sam and Dean. Can’t you act anymore?» 

———

«Bitch,» Dean mutters, eyeing Sam the best he can, even if his brother is right up in his face. His comment gets a grin in return though. They’re no the same page.

«Jerk,» Sam replies, before he leans in for another kiss. It starts out hard, rough, but Dean’s hand on his throat slows him down - a steady grip that’s not at all threatening, not applying any pressure, he’s just keeping him in place. Dean darts his tongue out and sweeps it across Sam’s lips, tasting him before he presses soft, silently begging kisses to his lips. The silent plead is answered by Sam meeting Dean’s tongue with his own, and they both make surprised but eager noises as the kiss deepens.

It’s Dean’s turn to push at Sam now, wanting to crawl onto his lap suddenly but struggling to. 

«Dude, you’re freakishly tall,» he says as he pulls back, sounding slightly out of breath. Sam huffs and they shift awkwardly, trying to make it work and have them both be comfortable, before Dean’s finally shoved back to where he was originally. 

«Trust me, we’ll get to that later,» Sam says at Dean’s disappointed glare, which turns into a surprised eye roll and head tilt as Sam reaches out and covers Dean’s bulge with his hand.

«Oh… Okay — so we’re doing this,» Dean mutters, and for the briefest of seconds he sounds like someone else, but Sam doesn’t pay it any attention. Instead he squeezes and massages, and Dean, in turn, rolls his hips up to meet Sam’s hand. 

«Fuck, Sammy,» he moans after a moment, and he rolls his hips until Sam’s hand suddenly disappear. He realizes he’s had his head tilted back and eyes closed for whoever knows how long, and he finally looks up as Sam stops touching him. «Wait, don’t -»  
  
«Pull your dick out,» Sam says, eyes steady on Dean. «I wanna see.»

Dean doesn’t know _why_ Sam’s so in control of himself, Dean’s having a mental breakdown over this - but he ignores it as best as he can as he nods and reaches out, opening the belt buckle and unzipping the jeans before he lifts his hips enough to shove jeans and boxers down mid-thigh. Sam’s eyes has left his and is currently locked on the half-hard dick in Dean’s hand. He looks up, and for just a moment they just stare at each other, a silent ‘ok’ to proceed. 

Sam leans in, moves to kiss Dean’s lips but moves last second to kiss the corner of it instead, trailing kisses down to his jawline, chin and down his throat. As he leans in to press kisses where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder, Sam reaches out to wrap his hand — which Dean realizes is _so_ big — around Dean’s dick. He doesn’t really do anything, he’s just holding it, his thumb running over the head every now and then — and it’s absolutely killing the older brother.

«Sammy, please do something,» Dean whines, and Sam chuckles.   
«Didn’t peg you as the begging type,» he just says, and Dean wants to slap him.  
«Well, usually when I’ve got a hand ‘round my cock, it’s moving.»

Sam seems to consider doing as he’s told for a moment, before he pauses. After a while he looks up at Dean and locks eyes with him as he lets go of Dean’s dick for a brief moment. He brings his hand up to his face and licks his palm, before he wraps it back around Dean’s cock. 

Then he just goes, «you do it.» 

Dean looks at him dumbly for a moment. «Huh?» 

« _You_ move,» Sam clarifies, giving it a firm squeeze and one, single pull. «Fuck my hand.» 

First of all, Dean’s surprised by Sam’s filthy mouth. Not that it’s particularly filthy, it’s just — it’s _Sam_. Secondly, he’s not gonna say no to that request. He licks across his lips briefly before he closes his eyes and starts moving, rolling his hips back and forth, into Sam’s hand. 

«No,» Sam says, giving squeeze. «Look at me.» 

Dean bites down hard on his lip and opens his eyes to look at him. Their eyes are locked on each other as Dean picks up speed, quickly hardening in Sam’s grip as he fucks through his fist. Dean doesn’t usually care if he gets caught in the act, but there’s still a part of him that thinks that this might be a bad idea — they’re out in the open, anyone could just come by and see them like this.

Pre-come gathers at the head, and Sam runs his fingers through it to smooth the way for his hand. He keeps his hand there for a while, letting Dean fuck through it and giving a couple of squeezes and pulls every now and then. Suddenly he puts a hand on Dean’s hips to still him, though, and before Dean can react properly, Sam’s going down on him.

There’s a hand massaging his balls, but all Dean can really think about is the wet, warm mouth around his dick. He slides a hand through Sam’s hair and just holds on as he starts bobbing his head up and down. He doesn’t take him that deep, and Dean can tell he doesn’t usually do this - maybe he never has - but it doesn’t matter, because he is blowing Dean’s _mind_. 

Dean throws his head back and groans loudly before he bites down on his free hand, turned into a fist. When Sam pulls back up, it feels too soon and too short, but Sam’s hand is back on his dick then, while he leans in to kiss up Dean’s neck. 

«I’m — I’m gonna,» Dean warns, and Sam just tightens his grip on him. 

«Yeah? You gonna come for me?» he asks, and Dean just nods and tilts his head to the side, resting his cheek against the top of Sam’s head. 

«Say my name,» Sam almost commands, and Dean mutters ‘Sam, Sam, Sammy’.

«No,» he says, and this time he pulls back enough that their eyes can meet in a heated gaze. «Say _my_ name,» he repeats, emphasis clear in his voice. 

When Jensen comes, it’s with Jared’s name on his lips. 

———

Jensen blinks his eyes open when he comes down from his high, and it feels like he’s been blacked out for god knows how long. He glances over at Jared, who’s already opening his own jeans, hard cock poking out from the hem of his boxers. Jensen makes a noise and reaches out, running his hand along the length of it through the fabric. He’s got no patience to wait or take it slow, however, and after a couple of strokes, he spits into his palm and pushes his hand into Jared’s boxers, hand wrapped tightly around his dick. He crushes their lips together as he jerks him off, fast and perhaps a bit hard, but Jared seems to find it _very_ okay. He lets out a noise and arches his back as he comes, probably been too sensitive for too long to really last that long. Jensen helps him through it, jerking him off until he’s pushing his hand away. 

«Shit,» is all he says, and Jensen drops back into his own seat.

«Yeah, shit.» 

They’ve got some tissues in the glove compartment which comes in handy, and they silently cleans themselves off before they zip up. The silence stretches for no more than five minutes before Jensen decides to speak up.

«So uh… What was that, exactly?» 

Jared just snorts, visibly more calmer now that he knows Jensen was into it too. He still looks a bit sheepish though. «I don’t know, man… I honestly don’t. I guess they’ve always been everything for each other, and it just felt… right to me.» 

«But you made me say —»  
«Yeah, getting to that,» Jared cuts him off, flushing a bit. «Everything you said yesterday, everything we’ve been for each other for the past fifteen years… I guess it just caught up with me. Made me realize some stuff.» 

Jensen snorted a bit. «So you got the hots for me overnight. Damn, this mug is powerful.» 

Jared only glares back at him. «If it was _half_ as powerful as you insinuate, I would’ve been sucking your dick fifteen years ago.»

Jensen sighs, almost looking disappointed. «Man, that kinda sucks when you put it that way. I’ve been missing out.» 

Jared’s the one to snort that time, before he laughs a bit. «Shut up, that wasn’t even good, I’ve never done it before. But yeah, I — it wasn’t overnight. I just think I felt that way for so long I tried to ignore it, and then it just turned into denial.» 

«I see,» Jensen nods, eyeing him. He’d be lying if he said he’d never felt anything towards his best friend. Maybe he, too, had been in denial.  
«So… What happens next?» Jared asks after a moment of silence. He looks uncertain, all of a sudden, and Jensen smiles a bit as he reaches out to ruffle his hair. 

«Didn’t I tell you we were forever?» 

———

**THE END**


End file.
